Love Sparks In Norway
by Skye Haruna
Summary: Naruto, seorang mahasiswa semester enam dari Universitas Tromso, Norwegia, sangat menginginkan kakaknya yang bernama Kyuubi hidup bahagia bersama kekasihnya. Keinginan itu sepertinya segera terwujud tatkala Itachi dan Sasuke datang ke Tromso untuk liburan. Namun, apa jadinya jika ia malah juga ikut jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke? Warn: SasuFemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre: Romance  
Rate: T  
Pairing: SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu  
Warning: Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat, dll**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Love Sparks In Norwey**

 **Chapter 1 - Beginning**

 _ **Skye Haruna**_ ****

 **...**

Sasuke segera berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk sebuah gedung  
perusahaan Uchiha Corp setelah menutup pintu mobilnya di tempat  
parkir. Pagi ini Tokyo diguyur salju ringan sejak tengah malam tadi,  
yang membuat suhu pagi ini menjadi lebih rendah.

Pria itu menghela nafas sesaat setelah memasuki kantor dan segera  
mambalas sapaan karyawan yang mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Tanpa  
perlu membuat janji dengan atasan kantor ini, pria dua puluh dua tahun  
itu langsung melenggang menuju lift, tak jauh dari meja resepsionis.  
Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol tiga puluh lima untuk pergi menuju  
lantai paling atas. Menuju ruang pemilik perusahaan ini.

Ruang milik si sulung Uchiha, CEO dari perusahaan alat-alat elektronik  
yang sudah mendunia. Uchiha Electronic Corp.

Begitu sampai didepan ruang kerja kakaknya. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih  
dahulu Sasuke langsung memasuki ruang.

Dan ia tidak menemukan kakaknya di meja kerja. Netra oniksnya  
menelusuri sekeliling ruang dan menemukan si sulung berada di mini  
bar, memegang teko putih dengan motif bunga Camelia dan sedang  
menatapnya juga.

Keduanya berkedip sesaat.

Itachi mendengus, ''Bahkan Ayah dan Ibu kita selalu mengetuk pintu  
ruang kerjaku'' kepala CEO muda itu menggeleng pelan sambil menuangkan  
teh di cangkir dengan warna dan motif serupa, ''Hanya kau yang bisa  
masuk tanpa mengetuk, aku hampir mengucapkan kata - kata kotor tadi''  
ia kemudian meminum teh hangatnya pelan. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan  
menghampirinya.

Pinggangnya bersandar di meja bar lalu melipat kedua tangan di dada,  
sejenak dahinya mengerut ketika melihat Itachi memegang cangkir itu.  
Tapi ia mengabaikannya, ''Jika kau sungguh mengatakan kata-kata kotor  
tadi, kau sama sekali tidak menyambut kepulanganku dengan baik'' ujar  
Sasuke dingin.

''Oh? Astaga!'' Itachi segera meletakkan cangkirnya keras. Kedua  
tangannya terbuka lebar, bersiap untuk memeluk si bungsu, ''Selamat  
datang adik-'' teriakan Itachi terhenti saat Sasuke menutup mulut  
kakaknya, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menahan tubuh Itachi yang  
akan memeluknya.

''Hentikan! Kau membuatku merinding!''

Itachi lalu mundur dan meringis, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya  
berubah sedikit kesal, ''Ck, dasar sikapmu itu, sudah sangat sangat  
beda sekarang. Aku sungguh merindukanmu yang masih bayi, begitu polos  
dan suka memainkan jariku''

''Hn, dan kau akan mewujudkan itu dengan anakmu kelak'' jawabnya  
sedikit kesal. Sasuke berbalik melangkah menuju sofa, duduk lalu  
menyambar koran yang ada diatas meja.

''Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?'' Sasuke menurunkan korannya. Itachi melihat  
rambut adiknya bergerak menggeleng.

Itachi kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan teh dan sepiring kecil kue  
dango, dahinya berkerut menatap mejanyanya yang sangat berantakan. Ia  
letakkan di pinggir meja lalu menata berkas berkas yang berserakan,  
mulutnya menguap lebar terlihat sekali jika sangat lelah.

''Setelah ini kau harus mengambil beberapa hari untuk cuti'' ujar  
Sasuke setelah mendengar kakaknya menguap lagi.

''Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan untuk cuti setelah peluncuran  
lemari pendingin dan mesin cuci baru beberapa minggu lalu. Aku benar  
benar lelah setiap hari harus kemah disini'' ujar Itachi sedikit  
berbisik. 'Dan aku akan menyuruh Shisui menggantikanku sementara'  
batin Itachi.

Bibir Sasuke melengkung keatas saat teringat kemarahan Ibunya dirumah.  
Wanita paruh baya itu dengan penuh kemarahan mengatakan jika kakaknya  
sudah menginap terlalu lama di kantor. Bibir Sasuke semakin melebar  
saat teringat persiapan yang dilakukan ibunya untuk menyambut Itachi  
jika putra sulungnya itu pulang.

''Ah ya, saat aku mengatakan ingin kemari, Ibu memintaku untuk  
menyuruhmu pulang. Aku lihat Ibu sudah mempersiapkan beberapa panah  
terbaiknya untukmu karena tidak pernah pulang'' Sasuke menyeringai  
puas saat melihat Itachi bergidik pelan. Kakaknya harus tetap  
diingatkan jika ibu mereka adalah mantan atlet panah nasional.

''Ck, kau sama sekali tidak menghiburku'' merasa kesal, Itachi  
meletakkan berkas ditangannya sedikit keras dengan maksud agar  
terlihat tidak takut dengan ancaman. Namun dalam hatinya ia tetap  
takut akan hal itu.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia membuka resleting jaketnya ketika merasakan  
suhu ruangan ini cukup hangat, meletakkan jaket itu di sofa kemudian  
melipat koran yang ia baca tadi.

''Aku sudah merencanakan liburan ke luar negeri, dan berangkat lima  
hari lagi'' ucap Itachi mengutarakan rencananya yang tadi. Pria itu  
duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil menatap Sasuke sekilas.

''Bagus, lalu?''

''Aku ingin kau ikut denganku'' ujar Itachi santai sambil memandangi  
satu tusuk kue dango lezat yang kini berada ditangannya.

''Oke, kapan? Kemana kita akan berlibur?'' ucap Sasuke cepat dan  
datar. Meletakkan koran yang dilipatnya di meja, kemudian menghampiri  
Itachi dan duduk di depannya, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

''Astaga, nada pertanyaanmu itu seperti ingin mengintrogasiku'' tangan  
kiri Itachi terulur mengambil kalendar kecil penuh catatan di samping  
rak alat tulisnya. Telunjuknya menunjuk tepat ditanggal tanpa catatan  
sedikitpun, delapan Januari. ''Dan kita akan berangkat ke Norwegia,  
dengan pesawat biasa'' Sasuke mengangguk.

Namun tak lama kedua alis hitamnya mengerut, ''Tunggu, ada apa dengan  
Jet pribadi milik keluarga kita?'' tanya Sasuke.

Itachi melahap satu kue dango, ''Obito meminjamnya untuk kunjungan  
mendadak ke Singapura'' perhatiannya teralih saat melihat telepon  
genggamnya bergetar diatas tumpukan berkas, ia mengambil teleponnya  
lalu membaca pesan tanpa menyadari jika si bungsu memperhatikannya

Mata sipitnya menatap intens wajah Itachi.

'Sorot matanya sedikit melembut, kerutan dikeningnya sedikit memudar,  
lalu mulutnya-' batin Sasuke terhenti saat ia menemukan kesimpulan  
yang paling masuk akal, 'seseorang' yang mengubah ekspresi kakaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum, masih menatap kakaknya yang sedang memakan dango  
sambil mengetik balasan sms yang ia yakini dari seorang wanita.

Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, entah kenapa bayangan tentang  
kehidupan bahagia Itachi dan calon istrinya tiba-tiba terlintas begitu  
saja di benaknya.

Dadanya menghangat, sejak dulu diam-diam ia juga memikirkan nasib  
cinta kakaknya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak SMA sampai sekarang ia tak  
pernah terdengar mengencani wanita. Namun kekhawatirannya kini  
menghilang.

''Ah, jadi negara yang kita tuju adalah negara dimana kekasihmu  
berada?'' ujarnya santai. Bibir Sasuke mengembang, semakin yakin saat  
pria berambut panjang itu tiba-tiba tersedak oleh dangonya. Dengan  
buru-buru ia menegak teh yang tinggal setengah.

Itachi membulatkan matanya setelah beberapa saat menderita karena  
tersedak, lalu ia menatap sengit adiknya yang hanya memamerkan senyum  
miring. ''Ck, tentu saja,'' Itachi mendesah saat mengetahui kemampuan  
analisa adiknya. ''Akademi Kepolisian benar-benar membuatmu semakin  
pintar, aku yakin wajahku yang tampan ini sudah menjadi obyek  
analisismu''

Sasuke merebut tusukan yang tinggal berisi satu buah kue dango dari  
tangan kakaknya, ''Dan kau melupakan satu fakta lagi, Kak. Aku sudah  
jenius sejak lahir'' kemudian Sasuke memakan dango itu. Itachi hanya  
mendengus mendengar jawabannya. Sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah,  
batinnya.

''Jadi, seleramu orang asing ya?'' tanya pria dua puluh dua tahun itu  
setelah menelan kudapan lezatnya.

''Tidak, dia masih orang Jepang. Bekerja di Norwegia''

''Oh''

Itachi menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, ''Kau juga boleh mengajak  
serta kekasihmu, nanti aku yang akan membayar semua biaya liburannya''

Sasuke mendengus, menatap tidak berminat ''Aku tidak punya kekasih''  
jawaban ini membuat Itachi tergelak dan hampir menjatuhkan dangonya.  
Sungguh, Sasuke tampan menurutnya, bahkan ia akan mengakuinya jika  
Sasuke bertanya. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka jika adik kesayangannya  
ini tidak laku-laku.

''Astaga, apa para taruni polisi di Akademimu tidak ada yang membuatmu  
terpesona?'' tanyanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Sasuke memandang  
oniks yang kini memancarkan binar jahil itu.

''Tidak'' jika mereka semua sudah lulus, mereka semua memiliki  
kecenderungan akan ditempatkan di tempat yang terpisah, lagi pula di  
Akademi memang tidak ada satu pun taruni yang mencuri perhatiannya.  
''Dan kau tidak perlu mencarikan aku pasangan'' ucapnya dengan  
mendelik setelah melihat gelegat kakaknya. Itachi hanya tertawa  
kering.

 **...**

 **Love Sparks in Norwey**

 **...**

Tak banyak warga sipil yang keluar rumah pagi ini, hanya ada beberapa

mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan ringan dan segelintir orang,  
termasuk dirinya. Suhu pagi ini mencapai minus enam derajat, itu cukup  
menjadi alasan betapa sepinya pagi ini.

Alas sepatu boot hitamnya mencetak jelas pola bergerigi diatas salju  
yang menutupi seluruh jalan. Sesekali ia menggigil, lalu merapatkan  
kedua tangan di dadanya karena tidak bisa menahan hawa dingin yang  
menusuk tulang.

Wanita berambut pirang itu juga terlihat kesusahan saat secara tidak  
sengaja menginjak gundukan salju yang membuat kakinya terjerembab  
hingga setengah betis.

Sial, batinnya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya setelah melihat jam analog tua yang disinari  
lampu kuning didekat persimpangan menunjukkan pukul enam lebih empat  
puluh tiga menit. Ia sedikit menaikkan scarfnya diatas hidung saat  
angin dingin berhembus dan membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

Huh, andai saja ia tak kalah suit dengan kakaknya, ia pasti tak akan  
berakhir kedinginan seperti ini. Batinnya merana.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya kemudian berbelok. Melewati beberapa pohon  
kering sampai ia mendengar gonggongan riang anjing milik David.

Anjing itu sedang dilatih menangkap benda, ah betapa lucunya! Batinnya  
gemas saat ia perlahan mendekat.

''Apa Kyuubi yang menyuruhmu keluar untuk belanja pagi ini?'' tebak  
David. Ia menerima bola kecil yang ia lemparkan dari mulut Max. Dan  
mendesah pelan ketika anjingnya buru-buru meninggalkannya untuk pergi  
menyapa Naruto.

''Tidak,'' kepalanya menggeleng, suaranya teredam scarfnya. ''Kali ini  
aku kalah suit darinya'' ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat David terlihat  
meringis dari kejauhan. Ia juga mengenakan scarf yang hampir menutupi  
wajahnya yang memerah karena dingin.

Gonggongan Max membuatnya perhatiannya teralih, ia sedikit membungkuk,  
sudah jelas anjing jenis Alaskan Malamute ini minta kepala atau  
punggungnya di elus. ''Max frustasi lagi?'' tanya gadis bermata safir  
itu. Tangannya terulur mengelus kepala anjing itu.

David mengangguk, ''Sudah sejak semalam, kemarin aku dan istriku tidak  
bisa mengajaknya keluar karena salju turun sangat lebat'' pria berumur  
kepala tiga itu memanggil Max dan anjing berumur tujuh tahun itu  
menghampirinya, sepertinya ia sudah puas dengan perhatian Naruto.

Setelah sedikit percakapan, gadis pirang itu memasuki rumahnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya, mencegah udara dingin  
masuk. Setelah melepas sepatu boot dan jaketnya, ia segera masuk  
menuju ruang tengah dengan barang belanjaan di tangan kanannya.

Namun baru saja beberapa langkah, Kyuubi dengan cepat menerjang tubuh  
Naruto lalu memeluknya erat.

''Aku sangat bahagia!'' serunya, suaranya teredam oleh tangannya yang  
melingkar di sekeliling leher putih adiknya.

''Oke, kau bahagia,'' ucap Naruto sedikit kesusahan, kakaknya tidak  
mendahului sarapan, 'kan? Kenapa tenaganya kuat sekali? Keluh Naruto  
dalam batin. ''Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Sesak lho!''

Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa, ia melepaskan pelukannya, ''Kau  
tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia?''

''Restoran ramen di Tromso bertambah?'' jawab Naruto asal. Kyuubi  
berdecak, meskipun kakaknya maniak makanan itu, rupanya itu bukan hal  
yang membuatnya bahagia saat ini. ''Lalu apa?''

''Itachi! Kekasihku akan berlibur ke Tromso lima hari lagi!'' pekiknya senang.

''Wow!'' Ah, pantas saja berita tentang ramen tidak berpengaruh.  
Naruto segera menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

''Ah. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini!'' kedua pipinya  
bersemu merah, wajahnya terlihat bahagia saat ini, setelah itu kembali  
berkutat dengan ponselnya, jemarinya lincah mengetik pesan. Tentu saja  
untuk Itachi.

Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan seksama. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah  
kakaknya merona bahagia seperti ini. Tatapan Naruto melembut bibirnya  
melengkung keatas, turut bahagia.

Lima hari kemudian.  
Pesawat Japan Airlines telah mengudara dan akan membawa kakak beradik  
Uchiha menuju kota tujuan yaitu Norwegia dalam satu jam kedepan.

Sasuke kini terlihat berbincang dengan Neji, teman SMAnya yang akan  
pergi menuju Norwegia bersama dosen dan beberapa teman kuliahnya.

''Jadi, kau akan melakukan penelitian disana?'' Neji membalasnya  
dengan mengangguk.

''Ini tugas kulah, kami akan melakukan penelitian tentang penampakan  
alam disana'' jelas Neji sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran  
kursi lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke, ''Dan sedikit berlibur tentunya''  
tambahnya dengan senyuman penuh akal bulus.

Sasuke mendengus. Dasar Neji sifatnya tidak berubah, batinnya.

''Lalu bagaimana dengan Akademi Kepolisianmu?''

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya pelan, ''Seperti akademi pada umumnya''  
jawab Sasuke.

''Hanya itu?'' Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar  
jawaban temannya.

''Hn''

''Hah, kau ini selalu irit bicara'' keluh pria berambut hitam panjang ini.

Sasuke menyeringai, ''Rutinitas kami hampir sama setiap minggunya.  
Para taruna dan taruni berlatih menembak, mengintai, bela diri dan  
belajar setiap hari'' ia mengehela nafas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan,  
''Beberapa dari taruna yang terpilih termasuk aku, berlatih  
mengendarai helikopter milik kepolisian setiap minggunya'' tukas  
Sasuke panjang lebar, pria itu puas setelah melihat Neji yang melongo.  
''Itu sedikit cerita dariku'' tambahnya.

''Wow, aku tak menyangka jika hari-harimu seperti itu'' kata Neji  
setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

Lalu terdengar suara pemberitahuan untuk memakai sabuk pengaman karena  
sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat.

Si bungsu menoleh kearah Itachi yang sudah memakai sabuk pengamannya  
lengkap, pria itu menatap kursi yang diduduki seorang wanita berambut  
coklat gelap disebelah kanan depan. Sasuke tau jika Itachi juga  
berbincang dengan wanita tersebut.

Itachi menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang melihat wanita itu kemudian  
beralih melihatnya. Seperti minta penjelasan. Pria itu tersenyum,  
''Dia Izumi, teman masa kecilku sewaktu di Hokkaido. Ia sekarang akan  
berlibur di Oslo bersama suaminya'' dan dijawab anggukan paham Sasuke.

Pesawat Japan Airlines akhirnya tiba dengan selamat di Bandara  
Internasional Oslo. Mereka berpisah dengan teman mereka karena harus  
mengendarai pesawat lagi menuju Bandara Langnes, Tromso. Meskipun  
melelahkan, namun keduanya tidak mengeluh karena sepanjang perjalanan  
menuju Tromso mereka disuguhkan pemandangan alam yang indah.

Bias cahaya matahari yang tertutup oleh pegunungan sejauh mata  
memandang. Laut yang sangat biru. Serta penampakan kota Tromso yang  
indah dengan lampu-lampu yang terlihat kecil, bersinar dari kejauhan.  
Seperti butiran emas.

Meskipun siang, namun langit di Tromso gelap layaknya malam. Membuat  
para wisatawan asing dalam pesawat takjub karena belum pernah  
merasakan sensasi penampakan alam yang berbeda di lingkar kutub ini.

Setelah mendarat, mereka beserta para turis lainnya pergi menuju  
gerbang imigrasi. Itachi dan Sasuke terkejut karena terkena hawa  
dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang setelah keluar dari pintu pesawat.  
Sungguh berbeda dengan musim dingin di Jepang, batin mereka kompak.

Dengan memasang wajah datar dan tanpa bicara, petugas Imigrasi  
memberikan paspor dan visa* milik Sasuke dan Itachi setelah beberapa  
menit melototi benda itu dan memberikan stempel. Mereka tetap menjaga  
ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat lebih calm. Kemudian segera menyimpan  
paspor dan visanya dalam tas dan bergabung dengan kakaknya.

''Mereka sudah menunggu kita, 'kan?'' Itachi mengangguk, ia masih  
berkutat dengan ponselnya. ''Bagus'' Sasuke mendengus, ''Aku tidak  
menyangka jika akan mengalami jet lag seperti ini, aku ingin segera  
istirahat'' Ia mengakhiri ucapannya sedikit berbisik.

Namun mereka masih harus berganti pakaian di toilet untuk menghadapi  
musim dingin di Tromso. Setelah itu,duo Uchiha melangkah cepat  
melewati beberapa turis didepannya. Menyeret koper masing-masing  
dengan cepat, benar-benar tidak santai khas Uchiha.

Melewati banyak turis asing membuat mereka tidak terlalu memerhatikan  
tempat mereka berada.

''Itachi!'' Kyuubi memanggil pria tak jauh darinya berdiri.  
Melambaikan tangan dan kemudian Itachi juga membalasnya dengan  
tersenyum lebar.

 **TBC**

 **Visa* = saya kurang tahu perihal ini, negara Norwegia sudah menerapkan bebas visa untuk warga Jepang atau belum.**

 **Hah.. akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa publish cerita juga.**

 **Yosh nantikan chapter selanjutnya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu**

 **T**

 **Romance**

 **Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu, Gender bender, Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat, dll.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **...**

 **Love Sparks In Norway**

 _ **Skye Haruna**_

 **...**

 **Chapter 2**

Sungguh, Sasuke ingin kembali ke Jepang detik ini juga. Ia merasa latihan fisik musim dingin sekalipun tak akan menjadi masalah besar. Daripada harus...ukh.

Beberapa turis dari negara lain yang mengajaknya bicara di pesawat sedang menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan...geli?

Sebagai seorang Uchiha, keadaan ini sungguh menyayat harga diri.

Kakaknya yang selalu dihormati dan disegani oleh seluruh karyawan, yang jarang tersenyum itusekarang sedang memeluk kekasihnya dan menggesek-gesek pipi mereka. Sambil tersenyum imut.

Tersenyum. Imut.

Sasuke menghirup nafas panjang, sangat berharap udara dingin Tromsø dapat mengalir menuju otak dan mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas karena amarah. Tapi ia tahu, ia bisa menahannya. Paling tidak untuk sekarang.

Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, pura-pura tidak tahu suguhan pemandangan dihadapannya. Mau lari dari sana juga tidak mungkin, ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang negara ini pikirnya merana.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sayang, kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Kyuubi setelah pelukan mereka berakhir.

"Maaf, banyak proyek besar. Jadi aku baru bisa mendapatkan cutiku sekarang" jawab Itachi menyesal.

Kyuubi melihat seorang pria yang bersama kekasihnya tadi dibalik bahunya.

"Em, itukah adikmu yang kau bicarakan?" Itachi berbalik, meringis setelah melihat raut muka 'datar' Sasuke.

"Ah! Ya, perkenalkan ini Sasuke, adikku yang kuceritakan dulu" lalu mereka saling memperkenalkan diri dan berjabat tangan.

"Baiklah, kalian sangat lelah, bukan? Tapi kita masih harus menunggu sebentar, adikku akan mengendarai mobil menuju jalan itu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk arah luar bandara yang dilalui oleh banyak orang lalu lalang, mobil dan beberapa bis. Hal ini cukup membuat wanita berambut merah itu kesulitan mencari Naruto. "Ah itu dia!" telunjuk lentiknya mengarak ke sebuah mobil berwarna merah marun yang baru saja berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka.

Wanita berkulit putih itu dengan sigap membantu Uchiha bersaudara menyeret koper, lalu ketiganya pergi menuju mobil. Sedangkan Naruto turun dari mobil untuk membuka pintu bagasi.

"Ouh!" Sasuke dan Kyuubi menoleh kearah Itachi yang sedikit tergelincir. Rupanya pria itu menegangkan kakinya agar ia tak lebih jauh terpeleset di jalan.

"Salju disini licin sekali" guman Itachi pelan.

Kemudian, mereka menyusun koper satu per satu kedalam bagasi, disana juga terjadi perkenalan singkat antara duo Uchiha dengan Namikaze Naruto. Setelah itu mereka memasuki mobil.

Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke rupanya tak dapat memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Pria itu seolah terbius oleh suasana kota Tromsø yang cukup lengang dibandingkan kota Tokyo yang ramai. Baginya, ini pertama kalinya ia berada di sebuah negara yang jauh dari Jepang.

Sebelum mendaftar di Akademi Kepolisian, ia tentunya pernah berlibur di luar negeri. Di Korea Selatan, di China, semua itu negara-negara yang dekat dan memiliki penduduk dengan beberapa karakteristik yang sama. Mata sipit, berambut hitam, kulit putih langsat, dan lain-lain.

Pria itu cukup terkejut, merasa kagum sekaligus takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya disini. Bentuk bangunan yang berbeda sampai dengan penampakan alam yang berbeda dan lain- lain menghasilkan sensasi yang tak terlukiskan dibenaknya.

Kekasih Itachi itu memelankan laju kendaraannya karena memberikan jarak yang pas dengan mobil didepannya. Dan saat itu pula ia melihat pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil, lampu-lampu disisi jalan masih menyala dengan cahaya oranyenya, dan juga beberapa orang-orang yang berpakaian tebal tampak berjalan cepat di trotoar yang bersih dari tumpukan salju.

Ia mengamati kembali, jika orang Jepang berambut hitam, bermata hitam dan berkulit oriental, maka penduduk disini berkulit putih pucat dan rata-rata berambut pirang. Sedangkan mata, Sasuke hanya yakin jika warnanya pasti beragam.

Kalimat terakhir dari pikirannya membuat pria itu teringat akan Naruto-seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang baru saja ia kenal. Ia menoleh pada seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Yang juga sedang menatap pemandangan diluar mobil.

Gadis ini memiliki wajah seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya namun hanya ada sedikit garis wajah Eropa, sipit seperti layaknya orang Jepang namun bola matanya berwarna safir. Dan jangan lupa, berambut pirang panjang keemasan.

Dahinya mengerut.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan setelah beberapa detik melirik Naruto. Tanpa sengaja oniksnya menatap kaca spion dan mendapati Itachi memberikan seringai jahil penuh arti padanya. Oh. Sepertinya kakaknya menangkap basah Sasuke yang menatap Naruto tadi. Dan mungkin salah mengambil kesimpulan.

Sasuke mendengus, mengabaikan. Memilih untuk menatap kembali langit gelap Tromsø.

 **...**

 **Love Sparks In Norway**

 **...**

"Apakah ini cukup?" Kyuubi bertanya.

Itachi mengangguk, senyuman tak terlepas dari mulutnya, "Tentu," binar matanya masih enggan menghilang dari kedua kornea hitamnya, "kamar ini sangat nyaman" lanjut Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" dengan cepat ia pergi dan menutup pintu, namun beberapa saat wanita itu kembali, "dan jangan pergi berkeliling tanpa seizinku! Mengerti?" perintah Kyuubi sambil tersenyum walau ia mengucapkannya dengan nada tegas.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti, tentunya sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah itu, wanita berambut merah itu pergi.

Sasuke rupanya sudah merapikan pakaiannya dalam lemari dan bersiap untuk menerjang ranjang empuk. Pria itu mengeluarkan desahan lega karena dapat merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku selama perjalanan.

Kedua tangan dilipat dibawah kepala untuk melihat kakaknya yang baru saja akan merapikan barang bawaannya, "Aku masih tak percaya jika kau bisa bersikap manis pada seorang wanita"

"Hn. Aku merasa cocok dengannya," jawabnya terdengar terus terang, ia membawa tumpukan baju di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan lainnya membuka pintu lemari, "aku berniat melamarnya" lanjut Itachi terdengar enteng.

Sasuke terduduk dari ranjangnya. Menatap bahu sang kakak dengan mata melebar, "Ayah dan Ibu, apa mereka sudah tahu?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak," Pria itu kembali bergelut dengan isi kopernya, membongkar sesuatu. "aku belum memberitahu mereka"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau akan melamar seorang wanita dan kau belum memberitahu orangtua kita?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di otak kakaknya ini, "kau tahu sendiri jika kemarin Ibu hampir membunuhmu? Aku tidak akan melindungimu lagi untuk yang kali ini!"

Dengan cepat Itachi memberikan _glare_ terbaiknya, "Diamlah! Sekarang aku sedang memikirkan cara agar mereka mau menerima Kyuubi!" kali ini ia terdengar cukup frustasi.

Sasuke mengamati Itachi yang sedang berfikir keras layaknya sedang memecahkan kasus seperti seniornya di kepolisian. Ia memejamkan mataya, menghela nafas pelan. Haruskah ia mengingatkan kakaknya? Atau jangan-jangan ia tak tahu apapun?

Ia menurunkan kakinya dilantai, masih menduduki ranjang, "Kau tahu? Dulu, Kakek tidak menyetujui Ayah menikah dengan Ibu" Itachi seketika mendongakkan kepala, mendengarkan adiknya, "Alasannya karena 'kelas' yang berbeda"

Itachi bergeming. Wajahnya menyiratkan jika ia mengingat sesuatu. Tuh 'kan? Dia lupa.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, karena Ayah orang pertama yang sudah mengubah sejarah" Ia beranjak menuju pintu dan mengambil mantel tebal. "yang perlu di khawatirkan adalah nasibmu karena tidak memberi tahu mereka tentang rencanamu ini" ia menyeringai saat melihat wajah kakaknya yang memucat.

Tanpa menoleh dua kali, pria berambut raven itu keluar dari kamar mereka. Ia mendapati calon kakak iparnya sedag berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan wajah yang semerah mawar. Sepertinya wanita itu tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Seringai kembali meenghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan, sambil berlalu ia mengucapkan kata 'selamat' pada Kyuubi.

 **...**

 **Love Sparks In Norway**

 **...**

Meskipun langit masih gelap, namun semburat merah nampak menghiasi langit Tromsø. Sepertinya matahari akan segera menyinari kota yang dijuluki 'Gerbang Kutub Utara' ini walau hanya sekejap.

Selama musim dingin, Tromsø hanya akan disinari selama dua sampai empat jam. Dan setelah itu langit akan gelap kembali.

Tak heran, udara di luar sungguh dingin menusuk tulang.

Dan Naruto harus merasakannya sekali lagi. Ia kalah taruhan dari Kyuubi dan harus pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli segala keperluan untuk menjamu tamunya dengan makanan.

Hah. Membeli bahan makanan saat musim seperti ini memang melelahkan, disamping harus menghadapi hawa yang sangat dingin, gadis itu juga menghadapi kesulitan ketika mendapatkan sayuran yang diinginkan.

Ia menghirup udara dingin yang tersaring oleh _scarf_ nya kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Diam-diam ia merindukan suasana musim semi. Sejenak membayangkan lingkungan rumah dan penginapannya yang indah dihiasi berbagai jenis bunga.

Tak lama bayangan itu segera ditepisnya tatkala ia merasa apa yang dipikirannya tidak benar. Banyak wisatawan asing datang ke kota ini untuk menikmati kenampakan alam yang unik, dan masih banyak juga warga asing lain yang ingin ke Tromsø tapi tidak bisa dikarenakan berbagai macam halangan. Sekarang tak seharusnya ia berpikiran seperti itu, bukan?

Ia berhenti, mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit yang mulai terang karena sinar matahari. Tersenyum dibalik _scarf_ nya yang hangat, mencoba mensyukuri hal-hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan di sekelilingnya.

Naruto terus dalam posisi seperti itu jika ia tak teringat jamuan makan yang akan mereka berikan pada dua tamu Uchiha itu. Dengan segera ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk pulang.

"Lama sekali" kata Kyuubi setelah Naruto menutup pintu. Wanita itu melihat alis kuning adiknya menyatu ditambah tatapan kesalnya.

"Antri, kau ingat bukan jika ini hari Sabtu?" Kyuubi akhirnya hanya memberikan senyuman penuh simpati pada Naruto. Di negara ini, semua supermarket tutup di hari Minggu, sehingga pengunjung membeludak saat hari Jumat dan Sabtu.

"Maaf-maaf," ucap Kyuubi setelah Naruto memanyunkan mulutnya, ia segera membongkar tas belanjaan dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan.

"Kita akan membuat Torsketunger, 'kan?"

Kyuubi mengangguk, "Dan juga Fårikål,"

Naruto mengeluarkan lidah ikan cod, kentang, wortel, dan saus mustard untuk membuat Torsketunger. Kemudian mulai membaluri lidah ikan cod dengan tepung lalu menggorengnya.

"Besok aku berencana mengajak Itachi mengelilingi Tromsø," kata Kyuubi setelah mengiris kol menjadi dua bagian, wanita itu akan membuat Fårikål.

Mata biru Naruto masih belum teralihkan dari wajan penggorengan, melihat lidah ikan itu melayang dengan gelembung-gelembung disekitarnya. "Oh? Lalu bagaimana dengan...siapa? Sasuke?"

"Itachi tidak akan mengajaknya, jadi dia akan di penginapan sendiri" ada sebersit nada bersalah dalam kalimatnya.

"Hah?" kali ini Naruto menatap kakaknya, "dia datang untuk berlibur, dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Tromsø" ia merasa tidak habis pikir, dahinya berkerut dalam. Ia mengangkat dan meniriskan menu makanan yang ia buat. Lalu tangan terampilnya memasukkan satu per satu lidah ikan itu untuk di goreng.

"Kau akan menemaninya"

Hah?

"Apa?"

"Kau akan menemaninya," ulang Kyuubi, ia meletakkan pisaunya dan beranjak menghampiri Naruto. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kurus adiknya, "Naruto, kau tahu 'kan jika _feeling_ ku ini selalu tepat? Aku merasakan ada banyaknya peluang untuk kalian saling kenal lebih dekat"

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah penuh selidik, setengah antisipasi dengan _feeling_ yang dimaksud kakaknya ini.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, "Kau ini masih muda," ia berkedip lalu menajamkan pandangannya, "biar kutebak, kau masih memikirkannya bukan?"

Naruto terdiam terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

Kyuubi melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto, "Astaga," ia menggeleng pelan, "memangnya dia pria macam apa? Dik, kau tidak perlu memikir-"

"Tidak," potong Naruto cepat, "itu semua tidak seperti yang Kakak pikirkan, hubungan kami sudah lama berakhir" wanita berambut pirang itu berbalik, membalikkan ikan yang melayang di minyak yang panas lalu mengiris wortel yang sebelumnya sudah dikupas.

Bermaksud juga untuk memutus kontak mata dengan Kyuubi.

Mata merah Kyuubi menelisik gerak gerik adiknya, sayangnya ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto walau dari samping, wajahnya tertutupi rambut pirang.

Sorot mata Kyuubi menyendu, adiknya ini akan memilih bungkam jika ia menanyakan alasan mengapa ia masih memikirkan pria brengsek itu. Ada apa ya? Pikirnya bertanya. Naruto selama ini terlihat enggan berbagi masalah dengannya. Ia lebih memilih memendam semua masalahnya sendiri.

Baiklah, "Maaf, jika aku masih mengungkit luka lamamu. Sungguh, Kakak tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ujar Kyuubi pelan, ia mulai memasukkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi dalam daftar 'pertanyaan yang tidak boleh ditanyakan' dalam berkas di pikirannya. Ia tak ingin memaksa Naruto berterus terang lagi. Terlihat jika ia seperti mengorek luka adiknya. Tangan lentiknya meraih pisau, mengiris kol.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengotrol air matanya yang mulai berebut untuk keluar. Bersusah payah menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar ingin meloloskan isakkan.

' _Gomen.._ ' batinnya lirih. Ia masih bersyukur karena ia masih memiliki rambut panjang untuk menutupi wajahnya sekarang. Menutupi kesedihannya dari sang kakak.

Mereka berada di dapur masih, berkutat dengan masakan masing-masing. Tanpa ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hingga Kyuubi yang pergi pertama untuk melihat kekasihnya di penginapan di depan rumah.

Naruto menata semua makanan diatas meja, mata birunya melihat seluruh meja untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Ia barusaja akan berbalik sebelum nada dering ponselnya berbunyi nyaring dari kamarnya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya, meraih ponsel yang berkedip dan membaca nama yang tertera disana. Ia menghela nafas keras, dengan malas ia menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponsel.

"Kau berusaha menghindariku, 'kan?"

"Tidak"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" jawab Naruto tidak kalah sengit. Apa-apaan dia?

Terdengar suara dengusan meremehkan dari seberang. "Kau lama mengangkat panggilan dariku, Sayang!" pria yang menelponnya terkekeh pelan, "kau pasti bimbang antara menerima atau mengabaikan panggilan dariku"

"Heh, percaya diri sekali!" ia menajamkan pandangannya seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan pria ini, "dan lagi, hubungan kita sudah berakhir! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" jawab Naruto sengit.

Pria itu berdecak, "Sudahlah," terdengar helaan nafas, "aku hanya ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padamu"

"Dan kata tidak adalah jawaban yang sama"

Pria itu tertawa lantang, "Kau. Akan tahu akibatnya"

Naruto terdiam, memejamkan matanya saat beberapa imajinasi negatif melayang-layang dalam kepalanya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan bayangan tersebut.

Matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang kornea biru yang indah, walau kini tertutup oleh kabut kesedihan. Pandangannya tertuju pada area luar penginapannya dimana Max tengah menggonggong. Dipintu penginapan ia melihat keberadaan Sasuke yang berdiri menatap Max, sepertinya anjing itu tengah memperingatkan tamunya itu untuk tidak keluar.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan itu membuatnya tersadar jika percakapan melelahkan ini belum berakhir.

"Jawabanku tetap sama" nada datar dan terkesan lemah, itulah yang Naruto tunjukan.

"Hm.. Itu keputusanmu" balasnya terdengar senang, setelahnya pria itu menutup teleponnya.

Naruto terduduk di ranjang mendadak kakinya terasa lemah, ia mendongakkan kepala menahan segala rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Marah, sedih, kecewa, ingin ia lampiaskan semuanya. Tapi ia berusaha bertahan, berusaha menahannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya demi keluarganya.

"Naruto, kau harus kuat. Kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya" gumannya menyemangati diri.

 **TBC**

 **Skye is back! yuhuuu...**

 **Akhirnya ya,** **bisa update juga.** **Kegiatan duta yaahhh begitu lah,** **jadi mohon dimaklumin kalau updatenya nggak rutin.**

 **Untuk chap ini moment Sasuke sama Naruto memang belum ada, mungkin chap depan baru ada moment mereka berdua.**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah baca, ngefav, ngefollow & ngereview**

 **Then, see you next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu**

 **T**

 **Romance**

 **Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu, Gender bender, Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat, dll.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Source pic :**

 **...**

 **Love Sparks In Norway**

 _ **Skye Haruna**_

 **...**

 **Chapter 3**

Barusaja Sasuke hendak keluar penginapan saat anjing jenis Alaskan Malamute yang tengah duduk dia atas hamparan salju tipis menggonggong keras, bermaksud untuk memberikan peringatan agar pria berambut oniks ini tidak melangkah lebih jauh.

Alis hitamnya menyatu, berfikir kira-kira apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh anjing berwarna hitam dan putih di depannya?

Anjing pintar itu rupanya masih menggonggong, kali ini sedikit pelan. Mulutnya menengadah lalu sesekali melihat ke arah Sasuke. Pria muda itu masih mengerutkan alis. Apa yang dilakukannya? Ia bertanya-tanya.

"Max sedang memperingatkanmu jika di atap terdapat banyak es berujung runcing yang siap jatuh" David berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa sekop salju di bahunya.

Sasuke menengadah. Ah... Rupanya beberapa es berbagai ukuran dengan ujung runcing banyak bergantung disana.

"Terima kasih atas terjemahannya" balas Sasuke menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan logat Jepang yang kental.

David tersenyum, membuat pipi dan hidungnya semakin memerah karena dingin dan tersenyum. "Tentu, aku akan membersihkan mereka sebentar lagi. So, please be careful!" pria itu menarik _scraf_ berwarna hitam sedikit lusuh untuk menghalangi udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. "Max, kau harus disini untuk memperingatkan pengunjung yang lain. Okay?" matanya berkedip sebelah setelah mendengar gonggongan Max. Lalu ia pergi menuju belakang penginapan.

Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan sedikit cepat menghampiri Max yang setia duduk di depan penginapan sambil mengibaskan ekor hitamnya.

Ia berjongkok menyejajarkan posisi, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala Max, ingin sekali ia merasakan kelembutan bulu anjing ini, namun sayang tangannya terhalang oleh kaos tangannya yang tebal.

"Terima kasih, anjing pintar" dan disambut gonggongan kecil. Max mencondongkan mulutnya pada pipi Sasuke membuat pria itu terkekeh.

"Kau kesepian?" Max mengaik pelan.

Sasuke melihat sekitar, mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghibur anjing kesepian ini. Sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada beberapa ranting tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar" ia berjalan mendekati seonggok ranting kayu yang jatuh dibawah pohon disekitar area penginapan. Memungutnya, kemudian mematahkan sisi-sisi ranting yang tidak diperlukan.

"Come here, Max!" anjing itu dengan riang menghampiri Sasuke, "perhatikan ini," pria itu menggoyangkan ranting yang ia bawa agar Max tahu apa yang harus dia ambilnya nanti, "Okay, tangkap!" ia melemparkan ranting sejauh enam meter.

Suara gonggongan riang anjing itu mendominasi pekarangan penginapan yang cukup sepi. Max dengan semangat menggigit ranting itu kemudian menghampiri Sasuke, meletakkan ranting itu didekat kakinya. "Very good!" ujarnya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Beberapa saat mereka bermain hingga Itachi dan Kyuubi keluar dari penginapan. Mereka melihat Max yang berlarian mengambil ranting yang dilempar Sasuke.

"Aku membawa adikku kemari bukan untuk kencan dengan seekor anjing" guman Itachi pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuubi.

Wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu terkikik pelan, "Max itu jantan lho"

"Terserah," matanya menatap tajam Sasuke yang sepertinya tak mengetahui keberadaannya, "Semoga _feeling_ ku tentang Sasuke dan Naruto itu benar"

Kyuubi mengerutkan alisnya, "Hey, itu _feeling_ ku tahu!" protes Kyuubi.

Itachi menatap kekasihnya yang memanyunkan bibirnya, tertawa jahil setelah berhasil membuat Kyuubi mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. " _Feeling_ kita berdua?" ujarnya bernegosiasi dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Kyuubi.

"Oh, itu Naruto" ucap Kyuubi setelah setengah menit melempar tatapan tajam dan jahil.

Naruto menutup pintu lalu memasukkan kunci kedalam saku jaketnya, ketika telinganya mendengar suara Max. Mata safirnya tertuju pada anjing Alaskan Malamute itu yang terlihat kebingungan mencari ranting yang jatuh di dekat akar pohon tak jauh dari jalan.

Saat ia berjalan hendak menuju penginapan, dua mobil box berukuran besar melintasi jalan beraspal didepannya. Mobil box itu melaju tidak terlalu cepat berhubung jalannya berukuran cukup kecil dan diselimuti salju tipis.

"Ini pertama kalinya ada mobil box sebesar itu melewati daerah ini" Sasuke menoleh kesamping kiri setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Ia tak menyadari jika dua sepasang kekasih ini sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi mengangguk, "Mungkinkah seseorang akan membangun toko?" ucap Kyuubi tidak yakin.

Sasuke menatap ujung jalan dimana mobil box tadi melintas, oniksnya beralih ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang masih setia berdiri disisi jalan. Calon Polisi itu meyipitkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya pada raut wajah Naruto. Gadis itu juga melihat arah dimana mobil itu lewat. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu? Batin Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto terlihat tersentak kecil saat Max menggonggong cukup keras didepannya. Gadis itu merunduk, mengulum tersenyum minta maaf karena telah mengabaikan Max. Ia berdiri tegak setelah menggaruk dagu anjing itu.

Lalu tanpa disengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Keduanya berkedip sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Naruto yang memutus kontak dan berjalan melewati jalan untuk menghampiri mereka semua, "Makanannya sudah siap" ucapnya dengan suara syahdu.

"Baik, maaf aku tidak membantumu menata makanan tadi" kata Kyuubi dengan nada menyesal.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa" kemudian mereka berjalan menuju kediaman dua saudari itu, "masuklah Max, aku punya sesuatu untukmu kau pasti lapar bukan?" ujar Naruto.

Max menyundulkan kepalanya di bawah lengan ramping Naruto, agar gadis itu memeluk kepalanya, "Hehe, dasar kau ini"

Mereka bertiga duduk melingkar di sisi meja, sementara gadis pirang itu masih didapur untuk mengambil kotak makanan anjing dan memberikannya untuk Max.

Mata oniks pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berbinar, menatap hidangan yang tersaji di meja, telunjuknya menunjuk salah satu makanan, "Torsketunger?" tanya Itachi dan dibenarkan oleh Kyuubi berupa anggukan mantap.

"Kau harus mencobanya, Sas!" katanya menepuk tangan Sasuke, "ini lidah ikan Kod, sangat enak!"

Sasuke hanya berguman, pandangannya mengarah pada lidah ikan Kod yang digoreng, terbaring diatas irisan wortel dan saus diatasnya. Pria itu bernafas setengah menghirup aroma, dari baunya...mungkinkah keju?

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti ketika Kakaknya berbicara, "Semua ini kau yang membuatnya?"

"Tidak," kepalanya menggeleng, "aku membuat Fårikål"

"Dan aku yang membuat Torsketunger itu" ucap Naruto yang baru bergabung bersama mereka. Ia mengenakan sweeter hijau sedikit besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya dan rambut yang dikepang tidak rapi disisi bahunya. Membuat tampilannya terlihat manis.

Itachi tersenyum simpul, penampilan calon adik iparnya ini sangat sesuai. Aih, mungkin _Baka-otoutou_ nya akan terpesona, batin pria ini dalam hati.

Ia melirik sebelah kanan, memperhatikan adiknya yang...menatap tajam? Itachi tertohok, prediksinya sangat meleset. Oh, jangan katakan jika adiknya ini tengah meneliti wajah Naruto. Itachi nyaris mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sementara itu, Naruto membenarkan letak anak rambutnya untuk tetap bertahan di sisi belakang telinganya. Gadis pirang itu memberikan senyum simpul pada Sasuke ketika kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Pria itu kemudian mendengus.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan"

Sasuke memilih Torsketunger, mengiris sisi yang terselimuti saus dengan garpu, menusuk irisan kecil itu dengan sedikit irisan wortel kemudian melahapnya. Matanya melebar, terkejut dengan cita rasa baru yang ia rasakan dari hidangan ini.

Lelehan saus keju yang gurih dipadukan dengan rasa wortel memberikan rasa yang nikmat. Sangat lezat. Pria itu mengunyahnya dengan pelan, ingin berlama-lama menikmati kelezatan yang menari-nari didalam mulutnya.

Sedangkan Itachi menyantap Fårikål, semangkuk sup dengan daging kambing dan kol yang dimasak dengan beberapa bumbu dan lada hitam yang utuh.

Satu sendok kuah hangatnya meluncur cepat ke dalam lehernya, ia juga menyendokkan daging beserta lada hitam lalu menyantapnya. Meskipun terasa sedikit pedas dimulut, namun sup ini dapat menghangatkan tubuh dimusim dingin seperti ini.

Setelah makan selesai, duo Uchiha itu duduk di ruang tengah. Kyuubi menyalakan televisi yang menayangkan berita, sedangkan ia bergabung dengan Naruto di dapur untuk membantu mencuci piring dan membuat kopi.

Lalu, dimana Max? Anjing itu pergi menuju penginapan setelah ia merasa kenyang.

Itachi dan Sasuke tetap menatap layar televisi meskipun mereka tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh pembawa acara berita itu. Sang pembawa acara menjelaskan ramalan cuaca dengan bahasa Norsk yang lancar sementara kakak beradik ini memahami isi berita lewat gambar.

Sulung Uchiha menaikkan sebelah alisnya, cukup mengerti dengan gambar awan yang menghasilkan banyak salju dan itu mengarah pada suatu daerah, "Bukankah itu dekat sini?" ia kembali menatap berita itu, "Akan ada hujan salju lebat?" ucapnya sedikit tidak yakin.

"Mungkin" jawab singkat Sasuke, pria itu juga terfokus pada televisi didepannya.

Kyuubi datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi hangat, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih saat Kyuubi meletakkan kopi itu untuknya.

"Kau tahu apa arti berita itu?" tanya Itachi setelah menerima segelas kopi hangat. Wanita berambut merah itu menoleh, menyimak sekilas isi berita.

"Akan ada badai salju di daerah Tromsø"

Mereka berdua terperanjat, "Benarkah? Kapan akan terjadi?" tanya Itachi.

"Mulai malam ini," ujar Kyuubi mengulang perkataan pembawa berita cuaca.

"Astaga" guman Sasuke.

"Tapi jangan khawatir," kata Kyuubi, ia meringis melihat kerutan di dahi dua Uchiha itu, "Tromsø sering seperti ini, bahkan beberapa waktu lalu kami dihantam suhu ekstrim. Tapi semua orang disini sudah terbiasa menghadapinya" lanjutnya. Kyuubi berusaha menenangkan dua pria dihadapannya yang berwajah muram sekaligus khawatir.

"Baguslah," Sasuke bernafas lega, ia menyesap pelan kopi.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia bilang ingin pergi membeli selai dan bumbu yang habis" katanya pelan, wajahnya sedikit menunduk ketika mengucapkannya.

Sasuke menyadari ada nada kesedihan yang tersirat dalam ucapan calon kakak iparnya ini. Sudah dipastikan jika ada sedikit masalah antara Naruto dan Kakaknya. Secepat mungkin ia mengumpulkan beberapa fakta yang terekam oleh otaknya. Hampir setiap hari terbiasa latihan untuk memecahkan masalah di Akademi Kepolisian membuatnya secara otomatis mengolah kejadian apapun yang terasa ganjil di sekitarnya.

Naruto, gadis itu berwajah muram siang tadi. Tapi dari tingkah lakunya di bandara, di penginapan dan di sini pada Kyuubi tidak memperlihatkan keduanya memiliki masalah. Jadi, apa?"

Pria itu memejamkan mata lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, menampakkan langit yang kini mulai gelap dan butiran salju yang juga turun.

 **...**

 **Love Sparks In Norway**

 **...**

Gadis pirang itu sebenarnya sudah membeli apa yang dibutuhkannya sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan bersalju yang ketebalannya semakin bertambah dan terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Gedung lama yang dibeli dan diperbarui beberapa bulan yang lalu, entah oleh siapa.

Dengan terburu-buru ia segera merapatkan diri pada sebuah pohon besar tak berdaun, dekat dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya menyipit tajam, tertuju pada semua kegiatan yang dilakukan beberapa orang berseragam sama di depan gedung itu.

Orang-orang itu mengangkat banyak perabotan seperti meja, kursi, ranjang dan sebagainya dari mobil box ke dalam gedung itu. Dengan alis berkerut, Naruto menatap mobil box. Benar, ia tak mungkin salah mengingat mobil-mobil box yang lewat di depannya. Ternyata disini, ya?

Tangannya menaikkan _scarf_ nya lebih tinggi, suhu diluar makin dingin karena salju turun semakin lebat. Tetapi dengan keras kepala ia tetap bertahan disana. Mengamati dari jauh.

Sisi kiri tubuhnya semakin merapat pada pohon ketika mata safirnya menangkap sesosok pria menggunakan jaket musim dingin berwarna abu-abu gelap dipadukan dengan warna hitam di beberapa bagian.

Seingatnya jaket model seperti itu pernah dimiliki oleh mantan kekasihnya.

Apa? Ja-jangan-jangan? Kegugupan menguasai jiwanya dengan cepat, jantungnya berdetak kencang, secara tidak sadar tangannya semakin merapatkan genggaman pada kantong belanja. Ternyata ancamannya benar-benar dilakukan! Perasaan si gadis pirang kini campur aduk, cemas, gelisah, takut.

Tak lama lagi gedung itu akan menjadi penginapan yang cukup mewah seperti mantan kekasihnya katakan. Artinya, penginapannya akan...

Segera ia menyembunyikan kepala ketika melihat pria berambut biru muda keabuan berbalik ke arahnya sembari memegang ponsel. Tepat saat itu juga, Naruto merasakan getaran _smartphone_ nya di saku celana.

Tubuhnya menegang ketika merasakan suara gesekan langkahnya dengan tanah yang bercampur salju di dekatnya. Ia mengintip dari balik pohon dan mendapati pria itu berlari kecil sambil memandangi ponselnya. Kelihatannya ia mendapat panggilan penting. Naruto menyembunyikan tubuhnya kembali saat merasa jarak mereka sudah dekat.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimana jika dia tahu aku ada disini?

Ia merogoh ponselnya dalam saku, dan tanpa sengaja membuat tas belanja kertas di pelukannya bersuara. Terdengar cukup keras untuk daerah sepi seperti ini. Dan sekali lagi Naruto mengumpat merutuki kebodohan dan keberuntungan yang lari entah kemana.

Rasa panik yang menjalar cepat dalam hatinya sirna ketika mendengar Mizuki, _her Ex_ , terdengar sedang sibuk bicara dengan seseorang diteleponnya. Naruto menghela nafas lega yang terendam _scraf_ nya, paling tidak perhatian Mizuki masih terfokus pada hal lain. Sebelah tangannya membawa kantong belanjanya menjauh dari tubuhnya, sehingga tangan kanannya leluasa merogoh ponsel yang masih bergetar menjengkelkan.

Ia mendapatkan ponselnya setelah getaran itu berhenti. Naruto meletakkan benda persegi itu dipangkuannya, tangannya yang bebas menarik ke bawah kain _scarf_ lembut yang membalut kepalanya dan menggigit kaus tangan guna membebaskan tangannya. Dengan gesit menekan tombol _keyword_ untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

Keningnya berkerut. Kakak?

Ibu jarinya menekan nomor kakaknya untuk mengirim pesan. Namun tak lama kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Kali ini nomor tidak diketahui.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara Mizuki yang masih terdengar samar dari balik pohon, tidak mungkin 'kan jika ia mengangkat panggilan ini? Mizuki akan tahu keberadaanku. Gadis itu menggigit bagian dalam bibir mungilnya.

Panggilan di ponselnya berakhir bertepatan saat suara Mizuki terdengar berteriak kesal, dilanjutkan mengucapkan kalimat kasar. Pendengarannya semakin ia tajamkan saat Mizuki menggumankan sebuah kalimat jika ia akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan setelah itu, terdengar suara 'buk' dari balik pohon dan juga merasakan batang pohon yang menjadi sandarannya bergetar ringan, Mizuki meninjunya? Pikir Naruto.

Ketakutan segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam relung hatinya, dari nada bicaranya sudah jelas mantan kekasihnya itu tak akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

Mendadak tubuh mungilnya menggigil, mengingat tinjuan yang ia layangkan pada batang pohon ini terasa sangat keras. Ia menelan ludahnya, membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah melihat sisi lain mantan kekasihnya yang seperti itu, dan gadis pirang itu menyadari jika ia sudah membuat Mizuki sering marah akibat keputusannya selama ini.

Otaknya segera memerintahkan jika ia harus pergi dari sini, segera. Jarak diantara mereka terlalu dekat, terlalu berbahaya dan mudah diketahui. Tangan kirinya sudah lelah memegang kantong belanja, menggerakkan sedikit saja pasti akan-

Semua kekhawatiran itu sirna saat merasakan getaran dari ponsel pintarnya. Kali ini pesan singkat dari nomor yang tak diketahui tadi.

 _Dimana kau? Cepat kembali, salju turun semakin lebat._

 _-U. Sasuke_

Sasuke?

Naruto pun membalas.

 _Masih di jalan. Aku tahu, salju semakin lebat. Aku akan segera pulang._

 _-N. Naruto_

Ia menekan ringan tombol panah di layarnya. Lalu, gadis itu mencoba untuk melihat keberadaan Mizuki, apa dia masih disini?

Namun sebelum ia menoleh lebih jauh, tangan kanannya yang dingin karena hawa yang semakin menusuk merasakan getaran ponsel. Balasan Sasuke.

 _Aku sekarang sudah diluar, mencarimu. Dan lagi jangan mematikan GPSmu._

 _-U. Sasuke_

'Apa?!' teriak Naruto dalam hati, tidak sengaja ia bergerak dan membuat kantong belanjanya membuat suara yang cukup untuk membuat Mizuki terusik.

"Siapa?" terdengar gumaman Mizuki.

'Aduh, gawat!' panik terlanjur menyebar luas dalam tubuhnya, wajah cantiknya memucat. Ia bangkit berdiri, memaksa tubuhnya yang lemas untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tangan kirinya juga ikut bergerak namun ia mengusahakan untuk membuat suara seminimum mungkin.

Mizuki mengerutkan dahinya, perlahan ia melangkah menekati asal suara. Dua langkah lagi, Mizuki mengetahuinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika salah satu petugas yang dipekerjakan datang menghampirinya untuk segera kembali ke penginapan karena cuaca yang semakin memburuk dan ada beberapa masalah di dalam penginapan baru.

Naruto mendengar umpatan kesal Mizuki dan suara langkah dua pasang kaki yang kian lama menjauh dari posisinya. Lega, perasaan ini sungguh sangat disyukurinya saat ini.

Perlahan Naruto beranjak dari sana, menyeret kakinya yang masih lemas untuk berjalan diatas salju putih. Langit gelap dan mendung Tromsø melayangkan butiran salju, menemani langkah pelan gadis itu.

 **...**

 **Love Sparks In Norway**

 **...**

Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya memperbesar peta GPS di layar _smartphone_ nya. Netra oniksnya menatap jarak antar mereka berdua yang tak begitu jauh dan memastikan jika gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju arahnya. Ia beralih melihat sekitar lalu kembali pada layar ponselnya, menurut peta ini gadis pirang itu akan melewati tempat ini. Yah, paling tidak ia tak perlu menyusulnya bukan?

Tangannya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Ia memilih menunggu gadis itu disini, dekat pepohonan yang dipenuhi tumpukan salju dan lampu jalan yang menyala oranye.

Kepalanya mendongak, langit biru berawan tebal yang meluncurkan butiran salju putih menjadi pemandangannya. Ia menghela nafas mengepul tebal dari hidungnya karena hawa yang begitu dingin. Pikirannya beralih pada gadis pirang, adik dari calon kakak iparnya. Jika dihitung ia sudah berada di luar rumah berpuluh menit yang lalu. Di cuaca yang hampir badai seperti ini.

Sasuke mengumpat pelan, kenapa gadis itu bisa sangat ceroboh? Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia melihat sekeliling gadis itu tidak kunjung muncul. Jiwa polisinya untuk melindungi mulai muncul, ia melangkah cepat sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat GPS Naruto lagi.

Hembusan angin ringan kini turut andil dalam menerbangkan butiran salju yang turun lebat bagai tirai, membuat mata Sasuke semakin menyipit untuk menghalangi salju masuk matanya.

Sebenarnya kakaknya akan menyusul Naruto untuk membawanya pulang. Namun mereka, ia dan Itachi, melarangnya karena cuaca akan memburuk. Wanita itu bersikeras untuk mencari sampai akhirnya Sasuke menawarkan diri. Ia meyakinkan calon kakak iparnya bahwa ia bisa melacak keberadaan Naruto melalui GPS.

Setelah itu, ketika ia hendak keluar rumah. Mereka mendengar kabar jika paman David tengah sakit karena terjatuh saat membersihkan es-es yang runcing di atap. Kyuubi dan Itachi pergi menuju rumah pria malang itu setelah ia pergi.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya meskipun cukup kesulitan dengan salju yang tebal di sepanjang jalan. Sesekali ia melihat ponselnya dan melihat jalan lagi. Ingin sekali ia meneriaki-

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya lambat-lambat.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto terlihat berjalan terseok-seok di bawah lampu penerangan jalan. Kedinginan dan memeluk kantong belanjanya yang kusut.

Ia berlari mendekatinya, "Naruto?"

Gadis itu mendongak, wajah Sasuke gelap karena membelakangi cahaya lampu.

Bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus cepat, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ia menelan kemarahan yang sudah berada diujung lidah saat melihat wajah pucat Naruto. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Ah? Kau menjemputku? Maaf aku merepotkanmu" kata Naruto tidak fokus. Kepalanya sangat pening, ia begitu merindukan tempat tidur dan selimutnya sekarang.

Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup pipinya, "Kau kedinginan," bisiknya dan dijawab anggukan pelan gadis itu. Satu tangannya menarik penutup kepala tebal yang ada di jaket untuk menutup surai pirang itu.

Sasuke mengambil kantong belanjanya lalu berbalik untuk berjongkok, "Naiklah, kita akan segera pulang dan kau bisa duduk dekat perapian"

"Tidak, aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Dengan tubuh menggigil seperti ini? Kita akan lebih lama sampai nanti" ucap Sasuke, ia menoleh ke belakang, "Sudahlah, naik saja"

Naruto menyerah, ia memang merasa lemah sekarang. Ugh, itu perasaan yang begitu dibencinya. Tangannya memeluk leher pria itu. Dan Sasuke berdiri sambil menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto pelan.

"Hn"

Setelah itu keduanya hanya terdiam sepanjang jalan, hati mereka berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga tak terasa mereka sampai di depan penginapan.

Naruto meluncur turun dari punggung kokoh Sasuke, bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak berhenti dirumahnya saja?

"Itachi dan Kakakmu sekarang ada di rumah paman David" menjawab akan gelagat gadis disampingnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" lalu Sasuke menceritakan kejadian lalu.

Mata biru safirnya membola, "Astaga! Apa lukanya parah?!" tanya Naruto panik.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, mereka belum memberiku kabar" Naruto bergegas untuk menyusul keduanya namun Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Mereka sudah disana, ingat kau harus menghangatkan dirimu!" pria itu mulai kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang keras kepala dan tidak memerhatikan dirinya, "Mereka pasti segera pulang karena cuacanya juga makin buruk" angin dingin bertiup cukup kencang selama ia berbicara.

Naruto menghela nafas, mempertimbangkan dalam benaknya, 'Paman David akan baik-baik saja' ulangnya dalam hati. "Baiklah" Angin semakin kencang meniup salju untuk mendarat lebih cepat. Sanggup menggoyangkan pohon-pohon tak berdaun untuk mengikuti laju angin. ada satu hal yang terlewati, es-es runcing diatas mereka mulai retak.

Sasuke mengangguk, tepat saat tangannya meraih kenop pintu. Es runcing yang tak jauh darinya melesat turun menghasilkan suara tusukan cukup mengerikan di gundukan salju dibawahnya. Naruto mendongak cepat, es runcing berukuran lengan orang dewasa terlihat akan jatuh tepat diatas Sasuke.

Tangan mungilnya meraih tubuh Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, es itu meluncur tepat dimana pria itu berdiri. Karena tak kuat menahan beban, Naruto ikut terjatuh. Mereka terguling di atas tumpukan salju.

Mata oniksnya masih menyiratkan rasa tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis diatas tubuhnya yang masih menatap es itu.

"Hey! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" teriakan Itachi dari kejauhan menyadarkan Naruto dari posisinya. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria dibawahnya, yang mengakibatkan hidung mereka saling bergesekan.

Keduanya terkejut, Sasuke menatap tajam gadis di atasnya untuk menyingkir, sedangkan Naruto terlalu gugup dan membuatnya tak mengerti kode yang Sasuke berikan. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi, Kyuubi dan Max yang kesulitan berlari menerjang badai menuju penginapan.

Ah, gawat jika mereka melihat posisi kami!

Ia berusaha bangkit, tangannya bertumpu pada lengan Sasuke untuk bangkit, sementara lututnya bertumpu pada-

"Argh!" teriakan Sasuke terdengar keras.

Naruto terkejut, ia melihat lututnya yang menginjak 'milik' Sasuke.

Oh, tidak!

 **TBC**

 **Hallo… maaf ya baru update sekarang.. saya tiba-tiba drop dan nggak sempet buat update di ffn, maaf banget!**

 **Di chap ini akhirnya bisa bikin moment mereka berdua, walau agak nggak enak buat Sasuke. #dichidori**

 **Oke deh, kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi pada mereka berdua? Kalian boleh tebak kok .. hehe..**

 **Makasih udah ngeriview dan ngefav/follow, do'akan aye bisa lancar dapet ilham buat nulis yaahhh...**

 **See you next chapter ;)**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
